1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods for displaying messages on computer systems, and more particularly to a system and method for displaying messages in multiple levels of dialog boxes in an environment of window display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windows-based application programs are mostly menu driven. A menu is an input tool in a Windows application that contains a list of items. The items on the menu list can be selected with a keyboard or a pointing device, such as a mouse or a roll ball. An item in a menu bar can be used to trigger the display of a drop-down menu (a "window"). Items on a drop-down menu may further trigger the display of another drop-down menu. When using a pointing device to invoke a drop-down menu, a user usually needs to put the pointer of a pointing device on an item in the menu and click the mouse or roll ball button. Clicking on the mouse button could be a burden to the user if the user frequently needs to access items on the drop-down menu.
In an environment of window display, an application program may introduce information unique to the program in a dialog box instead of creating its own windows. A dialog box is convenient to use because the contents in the dialog box can be predefined. To display the contents of a dialog box usually requires the user to type in an alphabet character or click the mouse button. Again, clicking on the mouse button may be burdensome and time-consuming if the user of the application program constantly needs to access the contents of dialog boxes.
Electronic dictionaries and language interpreters have been developed which provide for efficient and rapid retrieval of information which is stored in the memory. These electronic dictionaries or language interpreters usually display only one word and the associated meaning at a time. No method is provided with which a user can look up several words in one window display.
Similarly, an electronic diary or electronic organizer is not capable of simultaneously displaying multiple dialog boxes in one window display. It is inconvenient to the users that they do not have all the pertinent information on the screen.